


you are the waitress

by skywalkerlesbian



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Character Study, Domestic Violence, Gen, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerlesbian/pseuds/skywalkerlesbian
Summary: A look into the life of The Waitress through the years.





	you are the waitress

**i**  
You are ten. You hear your father screaming at your mother again. It never stops. You cover your ears with your hands and try to imagine you are somewhere else. The strong stink of cigarettes won't let you.

  
**ii**  
You are fifteen. You are drinking but you're not sure what it is you are drinking. Your throat burns, but you don't stop. You feel it coming from your stomach, so you run to the toilet of the club and throw up. Maybe what's eating your insides will come out of your mouth, too.

  
**iii  
** You are twenty. You have started working as a waitress. You have been sober lately; therapy has been helpful. You haven't talked to your parents for months, but you don't care. Not anymore. You could swear someone is watching you, but after a look around you quickly dismiss the feeling. Some kids run down the street laughing. They make you smile.

  
**iv  
** You are twenty-five and Charlie's following you again. You have tried telling him to stop several times. It doesn't work. He asks you where you have been these last days and you try to ignore him, but he won't stop and you end up screaming at him on the street. He leaves, finally, and you try to relax. A bottle is waiting for you when you get home. You're not relapsing, you're just mourning your cat Frederick. Yeah.

  
**v  
** You are thirty and you are crying. Dennis has used you every time he has wanted to, but some part of you still wants his attention. And oh, the things you have done to get it. You hate yourself for being so desperate. But it doesn't matter. You might as well finish drinking that bottle; no one loves you anyway. 

  
**vi  
** You are forty and you've just slept with Charlie. You tell yourself this might be it. Maybe he was the one all this time. He said he _loves_ _you_. But then he leaves, and you wonder what you did wrong. Isn't this what he wanted from you? You call him for days, but he never picks it up. He probably doesn't even know your name. You're not sure why anyone would want to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure about the ages here, I'm just guessing. I love the waitress, but her story has never really been told so some things here come from my imagination. Thanks for reading!


End file.
